Heir of Chaos
by itachi30
Summary: Watch as the death of Naruto starts a change that will shake the foundations of the elemental nations. Multipairing and Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Heir of Chaos**

 **Hi guys, This is Itachi30 here. This is my first fanfic so please try to ignore my grammatical mistakes and all the other types of mistakes. My writing style is a bit strange so please bear with it. So please review and give me suggestions on how to improve my fiction and writing style.**

 **Plz. Read and enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER – 1**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a beautiful night in the Land of Fire's militaristic village of Konoha. Today was October 10th. The day Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki (Though not the village knew of their marriage. It was kept a secret from the general populace of Konoha) of Konoha sacrificed his life to seal the beast Kyuubi no Kitsune into his own son Uzumaki Naruto. That day many shinobi's lost their life to fight the beast. Many families lost their loved ones to this beast. After the sealing was completed, the newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen lost the Jinchuuriki status of Naruto to Konoha along with the last wish of their late leader to see Naruto as a hero to the village. Unfortunately as Sandaime thought the village did not see Naruto as their hero. Instead they began calling for his execution so the beast can never harm Konoha. Or so they thought. You see during the sealing of Kyuubi Minato used a special Fuinjutsu which apparently calls upon the Shinigami and with its aid sealed the beast into his son. Of course this made Sarutobi very angry and it forced him to make a law stating that no word should be spoken about the beast inside the child's body to the younger generation to ensure that the child has at least friends of his age to turn to. This made the general populace of Konoha mad and the vowed themselves to make the child's life a living hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now we come to the point of the time where an eight year old child is running for his life from what looked like a mod of the villagers and shinobi alike wielding different weapons. This child was none other than Naruto Uzumaki who was frantically trying to save his life from the drunk villagers. Running fast he begin to think about his day so far. Today was his birthday. When he woke up in the morning he was greeted by four of his ANBU (Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai). They were his 'Inu-niisan', 'Neko-chan', 'Weasel-niisan' and 'Shini-chan'. Of course he didn't know that their real names were Hatake Kakashi, Yugao Uzuki, Itachi Uchiha and Kurenai Yuuhi. What he didn't know was that as long as they were his guards he was never going to be hurt because all of them being his parent's students with Kakashi being his father's genin student and other three being his mother's genin team. He met his ANBU guard two years ago when they protected him from another mob out to take his life. Fortunately, they came and dispersed the mob. But when they turned to see Naruto their eyes bulged out of their socket and their jaws dropped down to the floor below. For standing in front of them standing was Naruto. He was the same in appearance but that cannot be told for his eyes. For in place of his cerulean blue eyes were red colored eyes with ripple patterns expanding outwards from the dot in the centre and there were nine tomoes with three on each circle from the centre. Unfortunately they were seeing the most powerful dojutsu in existence. It was even more powerful than the Rinnegan which was said to be seen in the Sage of Six Paths; The very first ninja to walk on earth. This was the "True Eyes"(AN: See Juubi's eyes). After that they began to train him in basics. He mastered them with perfection. Today they gave him scrolls on Chakra control from Kurenai, Kenjutsu scroll from Yugao, Genjutsu scroll from Itachi and Ninjutsu scroll from Kakashi. Apparently it turned out that he had an affinity toward all the elements along with the ability to perform Yin release, Yang release and Yin-Yang release along with his primary affinity being wind and water and secondary being lightning then fire and then earth. All the scrolls contained basics to those fields of the ninja arts. They also found an amazing ability of his dojutsu that being it was a combined version of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan with the ability to perform all the functions of both the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. After small time of celebrating Kakashi and Yugao stated that they had been called to the Hokage's office for a mission. Then they left with Naruto towards the Hokage's office. After arriving and Sandaime wishing and presenting the young blonde a gift he turned towards his work and assigned them their respective jobs. After which evening came and pretty soon when they began their celebration. Unfortunately some of the villagers formed a mob and started chasing Naruto. Now he ducked into an alley only to find a dead end. When he turned to move outside, he froze upon seeing the mob blocking the only exit. One of the villagers stepped forward and said " We got you now, demon. Today you will die for your crimes against the village." "Why? Why do you do this to me? What did I ever do to you?". "Ha! Don't make me laugh. You don't know what you did. You Demon killed our families and now we are going to avenge them and finish what the Fourth started." With that a shinobi blurred from sight and knocked him out. He then took him into the Forest Of Death followed by the villagers and tied him to a massive tree with ninja wires. The villagers then took their turns in beating and abusing him to their full intent. After that a shinobi wearing a jonin flak jacket stepped forward and said "This is for my wife and new born son. DIE DEMON!". After which he stabbed the boy in his heart and watched satisfyingly as the boy lost his life with his eye going dull and finally dead with his last thought being "Why do they hate me?". There was a moment of silence and then a massive and heavy amount of Killing Intent filled the area. They all turned to the source and paled as if they had seen a ghost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Sarutobi 5 minutes earlier

Hiruzen Sarutobi has just left the council meeting chamber after finishing his annual report of the village's condition. Now he is sitting in his office trying to locate his surrogate grandson. When he saw the villagers beating Naruto he was furious and ordered Weasel and Shini to gather a platoon of ANBU Squad members and meet him in the East sector of the Training Ground 44. He himself changed into his battle armour and summoned Enma to his side already in his staff form and _Shunshined_ to the area. After arriving he watched in horror as one of the shinobi of the mob stabbed the boy in his chest and watched him die. After witnessing the death of a boy who was once a surrogate grandson to him he released a massive amount of killing intent which was felt all over the village. Some of the weaker ones had a heart attack. After the arrival of Weasel, Shini and the rest of the troops watched in horror the dead body of their charge that he considered his little brother. At that moment his eyes changed with the three tomoes connecting to each other and forming a three pointed shuriken. Itachi Uchiha has just awoken his Mangekyo Sharingan. He turned to look at the killer of his surrogate little brother and locked his eyes with him and just muttered a word "TSUKUYOMI". After which for a second nothing happened, then all of a sudden the jonin collapsed with an expression of horror on his face. Feeling the confused stares from the Hokage and the surrounding ANBU's he decided to clear their confusion by saying " It is the second most powerful Genjutsu in existence. In this technique I trap them within said Genjutsu and torture them straight for 72 hours. In this Genjutsu I can control the aspect of Space and Time. In their 72 hours is equivalent to about 3 seconds in the real world". The Hokage then ordered all the ANBU's to round up the civilians and the shinobi present in the mob and gather them in the public square in the middle of Konoha. After that they followed the order of their Hokage. When they left Itachi focused his left eye on the corpse of the jonin. His left eye began to bleed. He called out "AMATERASU". Suddenly the jonin's body was alight with black fire. When there was nothing remaining he also left the area. Later on that Sarutobi gathered all the populace of Konoha and released the heritance of Naruto to the civilians. To say they felt like shit would be an understatement. They tortured the son of their most beloved Hokage to death. Sarutobi also revealed the real reason for hiding the heritage of the boy from them. He then later on executed the mob rounded up by the ANBU in front of the general population. He then later showed the dead body of their beloved Hokage's son. That was the last straw as everyone began to cry and pray for good afterlife for Yondaime's son and his forgiveness. Later this news will be revealed to Kakashi and Yugao who will then be devastated. Yugao and Kurenai forced themselves in their ANBU lives doing missions after missions and Kakashi began to spend more time in front of the memorial stone while Itachi detached himself from his family and became pretty much emotionless, not even showing a slightest bit of emotion. He also began to spend more time training his new eyes and his body to handle the strain of the techniques. Of course this made them train harder than normal which would earn them injuries and tongue lashing from the medical nins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Note: I introduced Kurenai in the protection detail because of their contribution to the plot of my story in the later chapters. Also I have read somewhere that ANBU choose shinobi's of calibre despite their ranks in the village. Kurenai is still a chunin despite being in ANBU. After her completion of term in ANBU she will give jonin exams and later on take a genin team to train. I also gave Itachi the Mangekyo Sharingan because of the death of Naruto other than due to the death of Shisui. I will later reveal the consequences and the effect of the death of Shisui on Itachi's eyes later in the story.**

 **Also this is only the introduction of the story. The next chapters will gradually improve with the help from the readers. The next chapter will deal with Naruto meeting the Shinigami and her telling about the reason why he was hated and his heritage.**

 **I know that this is not the type of story you are looking forward to but please review and critics please comment on my writing style and suggest me some ideas on how I should improve my writing style. Please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heir of Chaos - Poll**

Sorry guys this is not an update...

This is a poll for the harem in this fic. Just PM me the names of the girls you want to be in the harem. This poll will be open for a month so you can decide which girls you want to be in the harem. She can be anyone from civilian to a kunoichi...

GOOD – BYE for now...XD


End file.
